Forgotten Until Now
by MoodyMare24
Summary: "You have trespassed onto my land. I seek revenge!" Her loud voice boomed again. No matter how scared I was, I had to admit that voice was giving me a headache. "R-r-revenge?" I stammered nervously turning back to my terrified state.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this as much as I'm going to enjoy writing it. *smiles devishly* You never know what pairings may be lurking inside.**

* * *

Prologue!

_"Who's in the forest strolling,_  
_ The birds and the bees sing Momiji,_  
_ Who's in the forest strolling,_  
_The frogs in the pond are calling,  
__Momiji, yes it's true!"_

_"The tree's raise their leave toge-" I stopped abruptly as the tree infront began to grow and loom over me. I started to shuffle backwards quickly and quietly but once misplaced foot caused a loud snapping noise as a branch in the undergrowth cracked below. I stood still; frozen in terror. There was something behind me I knew there was but I just couldn't turned around, it was like my feet were stuck with extra-strong super glue._

_"FACE ME AT ONCE!" Boomed a loud voice from behind. I gave a large gulp and slowly prized my feet from the floor. They were as heavy as lead but I had to move else I didn't know what would happen. "AT ONCE!" The voice boomed again. I moved quicker this time turning to face the owner of the voice. She had one unmistakable feature, her eyes. They were deep and dark and reminded me of Tohru's friend, Saki Hanajima, but more unforgiving. A young girl of about 17 stood infront of me,her arms folded and blinking in the darkness. She looked angry at me. I racked my brains trying to find out how I could have angered the young girl but the nerves had overcome and I failed to come up with a reason. So i went for the next best thing. Grovelling._

_"I'm so sorry!" I cried helplessly. "I do not know what I have done to anger you, but I promise if you tell me I will never do it again!" I said my voice gradually turning into nothing but a whisper._

_"You have trespassed onto my land. I seek revenge!" Her loud voice boomed again. No matter how scared I was, I had to admit that voice was giving me a headache. _

_"R-r-revenge?" I stammered nervously turning back to my terrified state._

_Revenge! One the day you least expect it! On the day you have forgotten about it! I will have my revenge!" Her loud voice echoing through the wood like a gun-shot. All I could do was nod weakly. "You'll see! Your whole family will see!" She disappeared into the woods immediately after and I took my opportunity to run for it. I ran faster than I had ever run before until I reached a clearing at the edge of the forest. I bent over double, panting and trying to catch my breath after my marathon of a run. It was only now that I could ponder upon the situation that had just happened, my short blonde hair stood on edge as I re-called the moments. The word revenge passed through my mind a few fair times as I tried to remember what type of revenge she was planning, with no avail. Now if I was correct in thinking she hadn't actually said what type of revenge it had been. It's probably a curse I thought to myself as I walked back to the Sohma estate. Whatever it was it soon left my mind as I skipped down the streets._

_"Who's in forest strolling?_  
_ The birds and the bees sing Momiji" _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Quick point out, I'm english so some words may be different if your american just though i'd let you know. Feel free to review. I welcome them.**

* * *

I stood outside Shigure's house,soaked through by the down-pour of rain, clutching a bag in either hand grinning. I had been invited to stay at Tohru's for the whole summer holidays so I wouldn't be lonely by myself in the Sohma estate. It was so exciting. Of course I stayed before, many a time infact, but never for as long as a whole summer! Imagine the fun we would get up to! Fishing, swimming, playing games and other things of course. Not that I could remember them right now... but that didn't matter! It would be fun!

I knocked on the door gently just in case someone was sleeping inside. I knew the kitty was prone to the odd cat nap. I waited for a while before I head footsteps approach the door and turn the key inside.

"Momiji!" Beamed Tohru happily as she opened the door. Her smiled warmed me up so much despite being drenched through by the rain.

"Hi Tohru!" I said gleefully, resisting the urge to run and hug her.

"Oh my!" She began, her eyes opening wide, "Your soaked through! Come in come in!" She gestured into the house with her arm and sprinted inside. The house was so much warmer than out in the rain and it was only now that I noticed how wet I really was.

"It's raining pretty hard out there," I laughed looking down at myself.

"Well don't you dare come near me then you little wet bunny!" I turned around to see the owner of the voice and found that Kyo was now leaning sloppily in the door frame glaring down at me.

"Leave him alone," Came a calm, albeit annoyed, voice as Yuki appeared next to him in the passage way.

"What the hell? Are you trying to start something you damn rat!" Shouted Kyo angrily. He turned to face Yuki; his fists ready for a fight. I mentally rolled my eyes, no matter how much Tohru had tried they didn't seem to be changing their ways any time soon. I back off carefully into what I thought was the livingroom lingering long enough to here Yuki's exasperated reply of, "No, I was merely telling you to leave him alone."

Still walking backwards one foot found something sharp and pointy. I whipped around quickly to see what I had trodden on only to find I wasn't in the livingroom at all. I peered around at all the junk that was littering the floor and quickly recognized it as Shigure's study,seriously did he not know how to clean? Boxes and boxes of mess were strewn around the floor and his desk was covered in paper and pens in no particular system. I laughed out loud quietly at the sheer mountain of junk only to find Shigure stood in the doorway I had just backed through. I looked guiltily down at the floor shuffling the tip of my toes across the worn carpet

"Get a bit lost did you?" He laughed at me. I looked up carefully, was he not mad that I had just walked into his private study and made fun of the mess in here? "I hope you did read anything, you may have got a bit of a shock." He continued still laughing to himself.

"Shigure that is disgusting!" Said Kyo who had stopped dead in his tracks on his way to the living room.

"Well it's true. You of all people should know that!" Shigure replied tauntingly.

"What! How should I know what you write in those damn books of yours!" He replied clearly horrified at the very thought of ever reading one of Shigures books.

"There novels actually," Shigure continued pouting playfully.

"I don't care what they're called. They're disgusting and I never want to touch them." He replied plainly walking off with a disgusted look plastered to his face. I chuckled lightly as Shigure gestured towards the door showing a junk free path out of his study and into the hallway. This time I decided to look inside the room before I wandered in and I actually managed to find the living room with no problems. Tohru was sat cross legged on the floor reading the book she had been given over the holidays while Kyo glared out out at the pouring rain grumbling to himself and cringing every so often as he re-lived his previous conversation with Shigure.

"What are you reading Tohru?" I asked curiously sitting myself next to her and peering at the book.

"To Kill A Mocking Bird." She replied showing me the front cover of the book, "You'll probably be doing it next year." She continued. I fidgeted uneasily, it looked terribly boring with so many long words and no pictures. I sighed and looked out the window at the rain-drenched garden. The water ran off the leaves of the tree like mini waterfalls and traveled along the grooves in the paths like streams. The sound of the rain pattered on the roof gently and somewhat soothingly. Looking over at Kyo I could see the rain had taken his toll as he forced himself to stay awake. He was slouching underneath the katatsu while the warmth sent him droopy-eyed and weary, eventually he couldn't hold his head up for much longer and he fell curled up into a ball asleep.

* * *

"Momiji?" Called Tohru from the hallway, I woke up with a start and looked around me I didn't remember falling asleep but apparently sometime during the afternoon I had done. Kyo was no-where to be seen and had been replaced by Yuki who was sat also reading To Kill A Mocking Bird with a rather bored expression across his face.

"Did you not hear Tohru?" Burst in Shigure loudly.

"AAARRGHHHH!" Shouted Kyo painfully, the noise seemed to be coming from somewhere low down, I peered under the katatsu cautiously not really expecting to see much. Instead my eyes came across Kyo was curled up underneath it rubbing his head harshly. I sat back up and gestured wildly to Shigure and he to looked towards the floor. He to also came up laughing.

"I'm sorry Kyo," He said, stifling a laugh, "Didn't you hear me?"

"Of course he didn't," Answered a different voice for him, "Because he's not smart enough to realise not to sleep under low furniture... Stupid cat." He added firmly. I looked up to find Yuki had broken away from his book and was now standing, stretching out of his cramped position.

"Who asked you, ya damn rat!" Questioned Kyo angrily, a muffled chuckle could be heard from the corner of the room, Shigure was stood with his hand clapped to his mouth trying to subdue a fit of giggles. Eventually after a few glares from Kyo he bolted from the room and to the hallway where a outburst of laughter rang through the house.

"And he's meant to be the responsible one around here." Grumbled Kyo annoyedly as he walked from the room. I joined Yuki as he also made his exit smiling at him, his expression remained blank as a board so I hugged him tightly round the middle and ran off into the kitchen, leaving him stood there slightly confused. Well, if you couldn't hug your own family members what was this world coming to?

* * *

"That was lovely Miss Honda," Smiled Yuki kindly across the table.

"Yes Tohru! Deeeeeeelicious!" I grinned happily scooping up the plates. Shigure was still re-living the moment that Kyo banged his head as he kept laughing at random moments, earning him a swift kick under the table from hot headed teen. I stood up with the plates in hand and made for the kitchen door, only to find it being blocked.

"I'll do that Momiji, your the guest after all." Said Tohru grabbing hold of the plates.

"No it's okay Tohru, I'll do it, You go rest 'kay?" I replied determinedly.

"Well if your sure." She said hesitantly without releasing her grip on the crockery.

"Yes I am, now go!" I laughed, giving the plates a quick tug from her hands and disappearing into the kitchen. I placed the plates into the washing up bowl and filled it with soap and hot water. I delved my hands into the bowl and began to wash the pots quickly. Yuki soon joined me and picked up a tea towel as he helped me dry the pots that I stacked up.

"It was good of you to do this for Miss Honda." He started quietly. I looked up at him, this was the first time he had spoken to me since I'd been here. Granted I had been asleep for most of it... but still.

"It's no problem, I don't mind." I replied cheerfully and grinning in his direction. This returned me no answer so I decided to look out the window at the still pouring rain. Suddenly something green flashed in the coner of my eyes. "Did you see that?" I asked Yuki quickly. He shook his head.

"No. What was it?" He replied curiously. I tried to think, what could it have been?

"It something flashed." I told him simply, well there was no other way to descibe it.

"It was probably lightening then." He assured me as he finished stacking away the pots. _Green lightening? _I though to myself. That was definitely new.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Me: Do you like it? Do ya? Doooo ya?**

**Kyo: Stop begging will ya!**

**Yuki: Leave her alone!**

**Me: *slinks back***

**Kyo: Are you starting something you damn rat?**

**Yuki: So what if I am.**

**Kyo: Ill give you so what!**

**Me: Ooops**


End file.
